


We are pack now

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Beta Derek Hale, Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Creeper Peter Hale, Good Peter Hale, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Family, Peter Hale Bites Stiles Stilinski, Sane Peter Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sort Of, Well beta to Peter but are alphas, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, not so sure about that, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Peter needs to hook Scott and get him on his side, the only way to do that is to make him believe that Stiles is in danger. However, can he convince Stiles that he is in danger?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> rewatching Teen wolf and well my mind is busy

It’s been a week since Scott has been bitten, and for the first time in that week, Stiles has managed to fall asleep. He had the house to himself and he and Scott played on the play station ate pizza and now both are sleep. Stiles was face down on the bed and Scott was on the bed beside him on his back. Neither boy heard the window open and a man creep inside he smiled as he moved to the bed and looked down at both teens grinning from ear to ear. 

The alpha moves to his beta and wakes him up; Scott frowns as he felt someone looming over him. Blinking awake he looks up at the red eyes of the alpha “Stiles!” Scott yells his friend's name but the teen just mumbles and rubs his face into the pillow.   
“Don’t wake sleeping beauty up.” The alpha rumbled, Scott sits up and sits in front of Stiles and growls at the alpha. “Is that any way to treat your alpha?”   
“Y-You’re not my alpha,” Scott tells him, his voice shaky as he felt like submitting to the wolf.  
“Don’t be like that Scott; we can help each other out.” He says as he moves around the letting his fingers brush against the skin that was exposed on Stiles back as he wriggled on the bed.   
“Don’t touch him!” The dark haired teen growled.

In his sleep, Stiles curled up and turned towards Scott as Peter chuckled “You can sense it to can’t you? That scent that feels so soft and sweet that it’s crawling under your skin. It’s what makes you want to protect him because your wolf knows what he is or what he could become.” Peter smirks as he reaches out hooks his fingers under Scott’s chin and got him to look down at the sleeping teen.   
“W-What is he?” He asked  
“Well he is omega and for a pack like us just starting out omegas are important.” He purrs as he uses his other hand and gently pushes Stiles onto his back.   
“Omega,” Scott whispers as he stars at Stiles.   
“It’s omegas job to keep the pack happy, to help the pups learn to control their shifts and most importantly…” He whispered into Scott’s ear.  
“To help the pack grow,” Scott whispered as if he knew what the alpha was going to say. The man grinned at the beta and let go of his chin.   
“Good boy, so what are we going to do Scott? We can’t have other alpha’s sniff around our omega.” Scott blinked at him and frowned.   
“What do you mean?” He asked as he watched the alpha pressed his hands over Stiles' stomach, the other teen whimpered in his sleep but still didn’t wake up.   
“Isn’t it clear? Any alpha that comes onto our territory will smell him and try and take him.”   
“No!” Scott cried out, his eyes widening he couldn’t imagine someone takes Stiles from him and he started to worry as he stared at the alpha. “They can’t take him!” He didn’t care at this point if Stiles wakes up he has to protect him.

Peter smiles he knew he got Scott hooked, Stiles whimpered and started to wake up he frowned at first. The alpha pulled his hand away from the boy Stiles groaned at the loss of the warmth on his stomach and started to open his eyes. “S-Scott?” He whimpered as he spotted the dark haired teen sat up looking scared, slowly he turns his head to see Peter stood there smiling at him. “Scott!”   
“I-It’s okay Stiles, he-he just wants to talk,” Scott says the whisky eyed teen frowned as he pushed himself up and turned on the bedside lamp. He blinked and rubbed his eyes as he looked at the alpha starting at him.   
“Talk about what?” He asked, he felt Scott warp his arms around his waist and pull him close. He turned his head to look at his friend and frowned at him “What did he say to you?”   
“I won’t let them take you, please don’t leave me.” He whimpered as he buried his face into Stiles’ shoulder.   
“Scott, what are you talking about?”  
“Your omega, or could be if you took the bite,” Peter tells him, Stiles looks back at him and for a long moment says nothing.   
“I know.”   
“You know?” Peter asked amused at the teen.  
“Derek told me.” 

Scott growled at Derek’s name and Peter nods a smirk forming on his lips “Did my nephew already call dibs?” Peter chuckled; Stiles blushed and looked away from the alpha. “Oh, he did. He never could resist strong omegas.” He says as he sits on the bed.   
“Your nephew?” Stiles whispered as he stared wide-eyed at the alpha.   
“Of course, my little pack is coming together. Derek will follow where you go now and so will Scott. The trouble is my little O is keeping you safe from other alphas.” He smiled as he cupped his cheek.  
“Is that what you said to Scott?” He asked as he felt a clawed finger trace down his throat following his pulse. Stiles shivered and looked up at the red eyes of the alpha and bite his bottom lip.   
“They will flock if they catch your scent, the only safe way to protect you is have you covered in pack scent and a bite from your alpha.” Stiles frowned quickly as he gave the Alpha a dead stare.   
“I see now, you want to bite me. Make me like Scott?” He asked   
“It’s safer for you; if another alpha tracks your scent everyone you love will be hurt.” He tells him, “Other alphas will fight to the death for you at least this way your father will be safe, Mellissa will be safe and you’re beloved Lydia.” He smirked as Stiles frown disappeared …Got you…he chuckled to himself as he tried to put on a serious face.   
“Y-You will protect them?” Stiles asked  
“Yes, they will be pack as well.” He smiled as he sees Stiles eyes lower as he turned his head offering up his throat.   
“Good boy.” Peter grins as he changes as Scott hold Stiles firmly. He now cups his face and starts to kiss him as Peter lowers his head to the teen’s throat and kisses the soft pale skin. Stiles moaned into Scott’s mouth and that is when Peter bit down onto the shoulder.

Stiles screamed into Scott’s mouth his eyes widen in pain as the alpha bite down hard on his shoulder. Scott pulled back and whimpered as he watches tears roll down Stiles' cheeks, Peter lifted his mouth off Stiles shoulder and licked the bite as the teen hid his face into Scott’s chest. “There that wasn’t so bad was it?” The alpha cooed as he stroked Stiles' face. “We're pack now.”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter then kissed the injured teen on the lips, shocking both Scott and Stiles as the alpha gently laid him down on the bed. Scott growled a little as he watched the alpha start to make out with his friend. Lifting his head up Peter looked at the dark-haired beta and chuckled “Is there a problem Scott?” The alpha smirked as Scott looked down at Stiles who was just laying there with a confused pained look on his face.  
“Let him rest,” Scott tells him, the alpha hummed as he stroked the injured teen stomach. 

The alpha looked at his beta he could smell the jealousy but there will be plenty of time to deal with that later. “I’m sorry Scott while the bite is still fresh I have to complete the alpha and omega bond.” Scott frowned as Stiles started to whimper and squirm on the bed. He suddenly felt very hot and strange; Peter looked back down at him and smiled softly as he started to undress. Scott growled threw his shirt to the ground and went to the omega’ jp bottoms and started to pull them down gently.   
“W-What have you done to me?” Stiles gasped, he suddenly his skin felt sensitive and his cock is hard already.   
“It’s the bite my little wolf it will bring on your heat just for your alpha.” Peter smiles as he wiped the PJ bottoms off completely in one go. Scott couldn’t look away as he sat there in shock he really didn’t think this is how his night will go, and part of him is wondering if he should have fought Peter out of the room and kept him away from Stiles. “Don’t worry Scott I will leave him in your hands once we finished bonding.” The alpha tells him.

Stiles moaned as he arched his back feeling the alpha rub his fingers over his hole; it felt strangely different from when Derek did it to him. This time he felt like he was going to scream just from the touch, Scott moved to sit behind Stiles letting him rest his head on his lap as he squirmed and thrashed on the bed. Peter smirked as he pushed two fingers into Stiles and watched the teen gasped as he arched off the bed “Fuck sake Peter just put your dick in me, I’m not in the mood for it to be dragged out!” Stiles moaned as he pressed his face into Scott’s lap and sobbed.   
“Demanding little thing aren’t you?”   
“You have no idea,” Scott mumbled as he ran his fingers through Stiles damp hair. Peter looked at Scott and tilted his head…didn't know it was that kind of friendship…he thought to himself as he pulled Stiles closer spreading his wide. 

Peter pushed himself forward and slipped his cock into Stiles who whimpered and gasped as he arched his back off the bed, Scott once again move closer when Stiles grabbed him “Oh fuck...oh god... fucking hell Peter!” The alpha wasn’t going for slow tonight, he has to admit he did sort of lie to Scott but he was little put off by the fact this his nephew got to fuck his pack future omega first. His wolf was calling for him to own this omega who he belongs to. Stiles sobbed as he felt the alpha slam his hips into an omega, his hand twisted the bed sheets as Scott stroked his hair. Moving his free hand Scott pulled out his own cock and watched as Stiles reached up with his mouth and start to suck on the side. He helps Stiles to latch onto the head his cock and let him start to swallow him down.

Peter growled happily as he watched his knot form and then sinks into the teen’s body, Stiles cried out when feeling stretch and burn off the knot but it didn’t stop him from suck Scott’s cock. “That’s it good omega. You will be good for my pack won’t you?” Peter purred, as he drove his cock deeper into omega’s body. The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room along with slurping noises as Stiles was now letting Scott fuck his mouth. Stiles own cock was bounding against his stomach as Peter made sure Scott was holding the omega’s hands to stop him from touching himself. The whines and growls got more desperate until Scott the first to cum howling into the air he came down Stiles' throat.

Stiles gasped as Scott pulled his cock out of his mouth as he felt his body stiffen he cried out cumming on his stomach and sobbing into his arms wishing his could touch his dick. But Peter was enjoying watching Stiles shake as Peter finely howls loudly enough to rattle the glass in the windows frames as he felt his knot burst and flood the omega’s body. Peter smiles as he slipped his hand under the teen’s body and pulled him up into his arms. Stiles whimpered as he slumped against the alpha as Peter sits against the headboard, he turned to Scott who moved in rested his head on Peter’s shoulder. The alpha ran his hands up and down Stiles back as he warped his arms around Scott’s shoulders. “My good pups.” He growled softly.   
“You’re an arse,” Stiles mumbled as he nuzzled into the alpha’s chest.

Once both boys were asleep and Peter’s knot shrunk he slipped out of Stiles and laid him gently on the bed. He then pulled the blanket over both teens and watched Scott warp his around Stiles pulling him close...Still protecting him…he thinks as he picks up his clothes off the floor, there was a ping noise making him search for it in his jeans, he looked at the message and saw it was from Derek ‘Old house.’ was all he sent and Peter just smirked as he dressed and then left the same way he comes in.

He drove up to the old Hale house with the sun just starting to rise as he met his nephew on the porch. Derek raised an eyebrow as he watched his uncle get of his nice alpha red sports car looking like the cat who’s got the cream. “You bit him then?” Derek asked  
“You fucked him then?” Peter smirked as he walked over to him, Derek didn’t blush but he looked away from his Uncle. “He is sweet isn’t he?” Derek frowned at him.   
“You...” He growled, Peter pats his shoulders and walks inside, he followed his uncle inside as he growled angrily.  
“We need to sort this place out, knock it down I thinks and have it rebuilt especially if there are going to pups.” He looks over his shoulders at Derek.


End file.
